


Guest

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Introspection, Kinda bittersweet memories, Post-Game(s), Pre-Femslash, Reminiscing, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Lillie spends a holiday with Moon and her mother.





	Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vethica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vethica/gifts).



It's been so long since she had a proper Christmas, the last one her family celebrated seems like a dream. She remembers Gladion smiling, Mother so full of life, Father's joyous singing, but sometimes those days feel like they might as well have never happened.

Mother is supposedly healing now, Nihilego's toxins leaving her body, and while Lillie is happy for it she still doesn't feel ready to forgive her, much less try to recreate the old times. Father's still missing, Gladion has distanced himself from everyone for the time being, it would be useless to hope they could simply pick up where they left off.

Instead, she's spending the holiday with Moon and her mother, reminded of how the season _should_ be. Moon's mother bought a beautiful fake evergreen tree that looks so real, Lillie could swear it came all the way from Sinnoh. The ornaments she's kept over the years are a bit faded, but still hold their original sparkle; Meowth is batting around a shiny yellow ball with one paw and chasing some tinsel with another. Moon is hanging up paper snowflakes to make the house seem more wintry.

"Can I help with anything?" Lillie offers. She's honored to be their guest, but doesn't want to sit around like a lump doing nothing. Moon smiles, gesturing to the Snover who's been sitting at her side.

"Want to come outside and keep him company with me while he makes it snow?"

"I meant, is there any work I could be doing...I could help with the decorations, clean the kitchen, feed the rest of the Pokemon-"

"Lillie, it's okay." Moon puts a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to feel obligated. We want you to be comfortable with us, we're just as happy to have you as you are to be here." Lillie relaxes under the gentle touch, her hand coming up to rest on Moon's. It's hard to just sit back and relax sometimes; when the Professor and his wife took her in she was so grateful she would have done all the work she could for them even if she could afford to pay room and board. Being grateful has been drilled into her, even before Mother went crazy she could be a bit overbearing in her need to feel appreciated.

Sometimes she wonders if her memories of that time are a bit _too_ rosy. But Snover nudges her, Moon squeezes her shoulder, and she's reminded that she's no longer alone.

"Thank you."

Moon grabs a tray with a plate of cookies and two mugs of cider, carrying them outside. Snover finds a patch of grass to run around on as his Snow Warning kicks up, and Lillie settles against Moon as they enjoy their snack and watch him play. Alola's only truly cold, snowy area is Mount Lanakila, so those who want a "white Christmas" need to improvise.

By nightfall, the yard looks like the pictures of Sinnoh that adorn the cards Moon's mother is sending to the relatives. The moon is waxing, the stars are out, and the lights hung from the roof and the porch give the snow a warm glow. Lillie nestles under a blanket with Moon, head resting on her shoulder, fingers laced together as they look out at the scene.

This is by far the best Christmas she's ever spent, and she'll remember every moment of it.


End file.
